Yandere Goddess
by User 627
Summary: Naruko is the daughter of Kami. What if Sasuke committed one act of kindness? He suddenly wakes up in Heaven with Naruko claiming him to be "hers." He doesn't like it one bit. (Rated M for rape/Offspring of Yandere Naruko/Godlike Fem Naruko & Sasuke torture/Femdom!)
1. Prologue

**The entire purpose of this fic is to torture Sasuke.**

* * *

Up in the heavens, a huge debate was going on in the middle of Kami's hall. Usually, most times, when an argument happened, only a few gods/goddesses would be even present, only because they have something to do with the issue at hand. But this time every gods/goddesses were present, most, if not all, were against a proposal of one little goddess.

The name of the said goddess was Naruko Uzumaki, the princess of the gods, the daughter of the queen of gods, Kami. She had blond hair that was tied into a bun and sky-blue eyes that could make anyone feel little. She had a formal black kimino on that costs God knows what. She was 4'9" tall, seeing as she was only twelve years old. She could be considered more beautiful than the rest of the women on Earth.

The little goddess was having a staring contest with her own mother in her court. The gods could feel a very heavy and deadly aura coming from the two. The goddesses beside Kami were just watching in silence, hoping that this would not become a huge issue, or another god vs. god fight, the last one left a huge crater in Jupiter. A lot of humans still wonder how that got there.

After a few more minutes, the silence was broken by Kami.

"Are you sure you want this mortal, my daughter?" She made a hologram of a young boy with raven hair on the palm of her right hand. "This boy…seems kind of…" She tried to look for the right word.

"Assholish and emo?" Yami finished for her. "There are more hotter guys in here don't you think?" She looked over to the other gods who were handsome enough to get whatever woman they wanted. Kami, Yami, and Tozi were very close to each other and did not mind it when the other interrupted them.

"Truthfully, he just seems like another 'Dark Avenger' type, we get those sometimes, nothing really new. So why do you want him so much?" Tozi was the one who asked this time.

"He saved her life once when she was on Earth and had no idea of her heritage…" Kami explained to Tozi. "…but are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure, I'm sure!" Naruko jumped up and down like a spoiled brat. There was no way she was giving up her teme to some other human bitch, even if she has to tear his arms and legs off to make him stay with her.

"But don't you care how he feels?" Kami was a bit worried about her daughter's obsession.

"It doesn't matter! He'll learn to love me soon enough!"

"Well, it is just one human…" Yami at least tried to support Naruko's request. "…what harm could it be?"

"But this is the first time a goddess has fallen in love with a human! It's not much harm when a god falls for a female human, but a goddess for a human male?! This is a first!" Kami's voice could be heard all over the room, but it wasn't considered to be angry, more of a cautious mother. "Let alone this is MY daughter we're talking about!"

"I agree with Kami," Tozi sided with Naruko's mother on the matter. "…Naruko is only twelve and is not old enough to go claiming a life's partner."

"I don't care! I don't care! I don't care! He's mine, and I'll go claim him anyway no matter what you say!"

"She certainly seems all fired up." Yami looked at the little blond. "You were like this with Minato, remember?" She remembered how Kami dealt with Minato back then.

"It was a one time fling!" Kami blushed. In the end she had let Minato go, she hoped that Naruko would do the same. "…I'm free to choose who I marry now!"

That sent all of the gods, except the gay ones, hopeful looks.

"Are you sure about this Naruko? You do know that if you choose him, he'll be bound to you for the rest of eternity." Kami made one final warning.

"I'm sure!" Naruko grinned. Teme was so going to be hers. She almost drooled at the thought of him being raped by her over and over again till the end of time. She was that obsessed.

"Fine…" Kami sighed, seeing no way out of this. "Sister," She looked at Yami. "…please bring over Uchiha Sasuke here."

* * *

Sasuke was having a good day. His fan girls seemed to be busy and he had a day off from school, so he could train. Nothing could make this day go wrong! He could finally focus on taking down Itachi.

"_If I can't kill Itachi, then let lightning strike me right now!"_ He thought as he looked over at the clear sky.

**Kazoom!**

A lightning bolt came out of no where. All that was left of Sasuke was a burnt black corpse that smelled like barbeque.

* * *

**It's a small chapter I know. But I really didn't have much time to write it tonight.**

**I know I'm going to get a lot of dislikes and flames for this fic, but at least it won't hurt to try.**

**This fic is a parody. It may seem serious at first, but it's not. The funny stuff come in the later chapters. This fic wa made for fun.**

**I have to thank a fanfiction user name "Tremor230" for giving me some ideas. I hope I get somewhere with this fic.**

* * *

_Preview of the next chapters:_

Slender Naruko:

"All I have to do is find eight pages and she won't rape me for a week."


	2. Chapter 1

"ARGH!" Sasuke gasped for air, suddenly finding himself on a sitting position. Looking around, he saw he was on a grassy plane, under a large tree. The place seemed peaceful enough. Was he dreaming? No, this was too realistic to be a dream…

So where was he? And what the hell happened? The last thing he remembered was training in the woods and getting hit by something. He couldn't remember what. The feeling was to quick to come and go. But for sure it was strong enough to knock him out.

Was he kidnapped by the enemy? No, he if he was he would've woken up tied to something, but he was free, no strings attached. Did the attacker kill him? Maybe. Was he in Heaven? Well, wherever it was, it was too peaceful to be Hell, that's for sure.

He felt too lazy to stand up. Getting caught up in the moment, he inhaled and exhaled. Feeling the breezy wind was comforting. He didn't want to think about revenge now. He wanted a break. Practicing every day had made him want to catch a break one day, and this felt like the perfect moment.

"I have come for you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Huh?

Turning around, Sasuke saw a beautiful young blonde, whose hair was tied into a bun. She looked to be in her twenties. The thing that made her odd the most was the blue armor she had on and the European sword she was carrying.

_A foreigner?_ Sasuke thought. She looked Western. He dropped the part where he thought this wasn't a dream. It had become a possibility. But since when did he go dreaming about women other than his mother? Fully clothed or not. It could also be possible that he had been kidnapped and taken hostage by a foreigner who was planning to attack Japan, or more specifically: his village.

Sasuke decided to remain silent and seated, after all, this could be the person who was strong enough to knock him out. But he still kept his guard up, just in case.

"You are to come with me, Uchiha-san." She spoke in Japanese with a tone of authority. Something Sasuke did not like about her.

"Why should I?"

The strange woman pointed the tip of her sword at his neck.

"So it's a threat?" Sasuke glared while the mysterious woman remained stoic. "How do you know my name?"

"You are not in the position to be asking questions, if I were you, I'd do what I tell you to do."

Sasuke stood up, her sword's tip following his neck, and turned to face her. She was taller than him, but he wasn't offended, he was only twelve, he'd grow.

"Then it's a good thing you're not me." Sasuke taunted. Trying to observe what she would next. It was not in the Uchiha to be submissive. He then switched to English. "What are you going to do about it?" He practically stated that he found her appearance to be foreign. He wasn't dumb like the other kids, he had learned English when he was younger, it was actually quite easy.

"So you speak my language? Do you find my appearance so foreign?" She spoke in English, confirming Sasuke's hypothesis correct. She switched to Japanese again. "Enough of this, my master is waiting, so we can either do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"You still haven't answered my question, how do you know my name? And who is your master?" He still hasn't changed his language.

The mysterious woman still used Japanese. "Like I said, you are in no position to make demands, Uchiha-san." How could someone be formal and threatening at the same time?

"You want me to come with you? Make me."

"Suit yourself."

It was as if they were mocking each other's nationality. The Asian speaking English, while the Western woman spoke Japanese.

Sasuke jumped back to get some distance and readied himself. The woman readied her sword not moving from where she stood. The atmosphere became really thick all of the sudden.

The following fight could not even be considered a fight. It went something like this - the woman just decided the boy was too weak to even bother using her sword. She just used one hand on Sasuke to drive him to the ground when he charged. When Sasuke got back up and tried a distance attack she just stepped aside and used her elbow when she Sasuke lunging to follow up his attack, driving him to the ground. She pinned him down with one foot.

"Give up?"

"…"

Sasuke didn't give her the pleasure of hearing him moan in pain. His pride kept him from doing so. His sight was already groggy. Her attacks were so strong that it was enough to put him down in just two hits.

She lifted Sasuke up and carried him on her shoulder. Her sword somehow banished. Sasuke decided to give in to the darkness as she carried him somewhere.

* * *

"_Good job, Athuria-chan!"_

Sasuke heard a feminine voice.

"_We're friends, Athuria-chan, but don't ever touch my teme again!"_

It was another on, though this voice seemed more childish and immature compared to the last one.

"_Don't you know it's good to share, Naruko-chan? He's quite a looker for someone his age, you know what? I take it back…I think I know why you fell for him now. It's kind of exciting to have an affair with a mortal…"_

Sasuke had no choice but to listen in. He was in a sleep paralysis.

"_Shut up, Yami-chan! I'm not sharing him!"_

"_Then who knows, I might take him from you when you're not looking, Naruko-chan…"_

"_What's so important about this mortal, Naruko-sama, Yami-sama?"_

"_He saved her life once, or so I'm told. I have yet to see the footage Kami has of him saving her."_

"_I see, but I still don't get why you are so obsessed about him, Naruko-sama…"_

"_Just call me, Naruko__**-chan**__, Athuria. You're my friend remember!"_

"_I poss- I mean, wouldn't that be disrespectful to a goddess such as yourself?"_

"_Ah, forget it, Naruko-chan! We kept getting Athuria-chan to drop the '-sama' but she insists. Just let her…"_

There was a pause.

"_Don't you know how it feels like to love someone, but couldn't see them for a long time, Athuria-chan?"_

"_Yami-sama! That's…I…"_

"_Oh, __**Shirou**__! I remember his name now!"_

"_I…I…"_

"_You haven't seen him for quite a long time, haven't you Athuria-chan?"_

The voice was meant to be seductive and teasing.

"_Don't think that I don't know what you do in the bathroom all by yourself. You begin to 'play' with yourself like this…"_

Sasuke heard a moan.

"_Yami-sama! Please don't touch me there…Ah! Oh, my! It feels so...!"_

"_Good?"_ Sasuke heard a chuckle along with more moans. _"Do you think of Shirou every time I do this?"_ More moans. _"Do you? Do you? Do you?"_ The moans became louder.

Bam!

"_Yami! Stop that this instant!"_ There was a new voice, female as well. _"There is an unconscious mortal in front of you and you do something indecent as that?!"_

"_What? C'mon it's not like he's gonna know about this, Tozi-chan…"_

"_That's still no excuse, let go of Athuria-chan now!"_

"_Aww your no fun. Well, this is boring, I'm out of here."_

Bam. Sasuke had deducted that was the sound of a door shutting.

"_Thank you, Tozi-sama."_

"_No problem, by the way, Naruko-chan, could you please come with me for a second, your mother wants to see you."_

"…"

"_Could you please stop drooling on him for a second?"_ No wonder. So that's why Sasuke felt his left arm was being dropped by droplets of water. Though, it felt more sticky than the average water. Wait, hold the phone, did she just say someone was drooling on him?

"_Just five more minutes, Auntie."_

"_No, if you want that boy, you're going to have to fill the procedures first…"_

Sasuke heard a groan and some angry foots followed by the sound of the door opening and being slammed shut.

"_Athuria?"_

"_Yes, Tozi-sama?"_

"_Could you please watch after out guest here, after all, it's your fault he's like this."_

"_I apologize, Tozi-sama, but he was resisting and Naruko-sama was getting impatient."_

"_It's okay. Now, I have to go have a chat with that moron, Yami, and tell her to send an angel next time other than striking him with lightning."_

Sasuke once again heard the door open and shut again, but more gently this time. He heard someone sigh.

"_I suppose it is my duty to apologize for my treatment of you earlier."_

He recognized that voice. It was the woman who attacked him earlier!

"_I don't really know you, but you had better not hurt Naruko-chan."_ Who? Sasuke doesn't know anyone named Naruko. He did remember it was someone in this room earlier.

"_So…"_ Sasuke wasn't in the mood to hear any of this. In any other scenario he would have told her to shut it and would've left. But he was not in any other scenario, he was in a sleep paralysis thanks to his bitch. He did not want to listen any further, and so gave himself to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how long he had been asleep, but when he woke up he suddenly found the sleep paralysis gone. Looking around, he could not see his captor anywhere, and figured she must have left.

He was in a huge bedroom. It could count as a living room, dining room, and kitchen meld into one. There was also an open door which he perceived to be the bathroom. He felt like he was in a luxury suite.

Sasuke did not take much time to decide to find a way to escape. But first, he needed to find out where he was. He got out of the bed and went closer to the door, pressing the side of his face against the door frame to hear if there was anyone on the other side. So far it was quiet. Twisting the doorknob and opening the door slightly he looked both ways before completely exiting the room.

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. On the outside he was calm and stoic, but on the inside he was freaking out. He had no idea where he was. He had just fought an unknown enemy. He had no idea what hit him. And he did not want to be used as a Sharingan breeding stock for the other villages, if he was captured by them.

He took the notice of the interior of the place he was in. The hallways were painted white. And the ornaments and decorations looked really expensive. He kept walking through the halls, and so far he hasn't come across anyone yet. He seemed to be in some sort of castle.

"Hey, you…" A voice behind Sasuke was heard.

Sasuke jumped a few feet in front of him and turned around to his fighting stance. He saw a young woman who looked older than he was, probably somewhere around seventeen to nineteen. She had long red hair, a curveous body, and was dressed in a blue short skirt and had armor on. To any man, she would seem drop dead gorgeous, but Sasuke didn't care about women, all he wanted to do was gain enough power to kill Itachi.

"Hey lighten up, just wanted to ask if you're new around here." She raised her arms in front of her to show she wasn't trying to pick a fight.

Sasuke saw this as an opportunity to find out more about his current location. "Uh,…yeah, I am. What about it?"

"Oh you are? So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on…" Sasuke quickly thought of the most believable excuse he could muster. "…latrine duty."

…

Really, toilet cleaning? That was the best he could come up with. Sasuke had the urge to facepalm for his poor deception skills. Who could blame him? Okay, everyone could blame him for his lack of socialization skills. He had refused to interact with others and focused more on fighting than actually learning to socialize with others.

The strange young woman massaged her chin. "I didn't know auntie hired latrine cleaners." She mumbled to herself, though it was loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "Could he be an intruder?" Sasuke readied himself in case he had to fight his way out. "No, there's no way this place could have any intruders."

"Ah, excuse me?" Sasuke interrupted her. He did know one thing about lying, it's that you always stick to the original story. "…but I'm kind of lost, and I don't know where the barracks is, so could you please show me the way out?"

"The way out?" She asked. "The barracks is on the other side of the city…" So he was in a city not a village. "…but how in the world did you get in here?"

"I was just hired, remember?" Sasuke stated as a matter of factly.

"Oh, right, silly me. Well, it's this way, come on…" She motioned for him to follow her. Sasuke was cautious, but saw his chance otherwise and decided to take it. He followed closely behind her and noted she was at least two heads taller than him.

She must have been really gullible to believe that story.

* * *

"I really shouldn't be doing that." Athuria had just gotten out of the bathroom after finishing her session. "My addiction to Shirou isn't healthy, but I miss him, I miss him so much." If one were to look closely, they'd see that she was on the verge of tears. Her lover was a touchy subject, not being able to see him for a thousand years had made her almost insane, but she had at least managed to control herself, hoping that she'd be able to see her lover's reincarnation someday, and beat him to a pulp for making her wait that long, then proceed to force herself on him catching up on all the lost time, making him pay for the hole he left in her heart.

Looking at the bed she noticed that it was empty. Had the he awoken when she was in the bathroom? "Damn…" She cursed she quickly bolted out the door to search for the Uchiha.

* * *

"Here we are, outside the east entrance. I didn't take you the main entrance because we would have to go through the court and they're having a meeting there."

Sasuke had chuckled inwardly. This woman was just so stupid. His excuse as a latrine cleaner had not backfired like he had thought, in fact, because of that, the moron in front of him told him a lot of things about the military power of this place. Though some of them were unbelievable, like when she told him "they were the right hand of Kami herself" bullshit. Guess some people are just so stuck up they believe they can beat anybody.

"Well, thanks for the help, see ya…" He stepped right in front of her and into the crowd in front of them.

"Hey, wait…"

"Huh?" Sasuke looked back. "What is it?"

"What's your name?"

Sasuke decided to be a smartass. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first before asking someone else's name?"

"Oh, right, my name's Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you…"

"Haseo…my name's Haseo…" Sasuke decided that would be his fake name. He was in a land place full of foreigners and he decided to go with a more Western name. Though he had not even noticed why these foreigners were speaking Japanese.

"So, Haseo, want to go eat something? I'm pretty sure nobody uses the latrines anyway." She offered.

"I'll pass…" He denied rudely then started walking off. He felt someone grab the back of his shirt then dragged him away. "…hey what are you doing, Scarlet, let go!" He demanded.

"Oh, come on, no need to be shy, a sexy, hot young woman is asking you to lunch and you turn her down? Shame on you…"

Sasuke struggled to get out, but the woman's grip felt like steel. "Are you some sort of pedophile?! Let go of me!"

* * *

**Sorry if the crossovers seem weird. If you guys don't like it, I could always redo the chapter. I feel like this was as confusing as hell for you guys. If you have any complains or suggestions, I'm ready to hear it. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

**Though, props on you guys if you figure out the connection of Sasuke and Haseo.**

**Just in case guest reviewers ask, Sasuke doesn't know he's in Heaven yet. The reason he thinks he's in an area full of foreigners is because all he's only met Erza and Athuria, which are foreign names to a Japanese like him.**


End file.
